


Red and his Wolf

by BlackHawk13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically PWP, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Very mild dubious consent, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah basically Porn without Plot. Derek looses control on a full moon and finally takes what he really wants, Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and his Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a chapter fic, not sure yet :)

“Fuck!” Stiles ran faster. He crashed through the forest, branches snapped against his skin and bushes tangled his feet. He dove behind a fallen tree, his chest heaving with his effort to breathe. He whimpered when he heard a howl tear through the forest. Stiles just had to go and check on Derek. Had to make sure the grumpy ass was OK. Had to run to the old Hale house on a full moon. And with his luck he would be wearing his favorite red hoodie. 

Stiles did not squeal when something cold and wet touched the back of his neck. He may have squealed. But only if he had any breath to spare. Which he didn’t. The teen shot up and took off again. Before he could trip and brain himself on a root big, strong hands wrapped around his middle and tossed him onto a furry back. 

Stiles yelped and tried to get away, but he couldn’t. He whimpered when he was deposited into an actual wolf den, deep underground somewhere by the Hale house. He scrambled back away from the lurking figure until his back hit the cold, dirt wall. Even in his frightened state Stiles could appreciate the ferocious beauty that is Derek Hale’s alpha form. He was taller and bigger than a human with a wolf head, a tail, and thick black fur. His back legs were essentially canine, just longer, but his front legs were almost human. His arms were long and muscular, his hands thick and padded like a paw but with four long fingers and a thumb. 

“D-derek?”

The wolf pushed into Stiles’ space, nosing at his neck behind his ear.

“O-ok we’re sniffing now. Sniffing is good.” Stiles shakily brought his hands up to Derek’s head. His fur was thick and coarse, but downy soft underneath. He dug his fingers in behind his ears. 

Derek whined and moved closer to Stiles. 

The teen laughed. “You like that big guy?” He scratched behind his ears. 

Derek practically crawled into his lap, pushing against his hands. He pawed at the boy’s clothes, trying to ripe them off. 

“H-hey stop! I like this hoodie!” Stiles batted his hands away. He pulled his red hoodie and black t-shirt off. “See there? Clothes off and in one piece, not that hard.” 

The wolf growled and started licking his newly exposed skin. 

“And now we’re licking.” Stiles shivered. He didn’t know what else to do with his hands so he put them back on Derek’s big head. “L-licking’s…good…” 

Derek covered every inch of that pale flesh. He nosed at the growing bulge in the teen’s pants, pawing at the denim. 

“O-oh…naked? I can do that…” Stiles kicked off his shoes and socks before wiggling out of his jeans and boxers. 

Derek made a happy grumbling noise and pulled Stiles down into a prone position. He started licking at the teen’s erection. 

“O-oh fuck!” Stiles eyes rolled back in his head. 

Derek licked at him a few more times before taking him into his mouth. He swirled his long tongue around him. He kept his mouth on the teen’s erection. He couldn’t suck, not with this mouth. But he could use his tongue very effectively. 

Stiles whimpered, giving small aborted thrusts of his hips. “Oh my god. I’m getting a blowjob from a wolf. Holy fuck! How is this my life?” The sound he made when he came almost sounded pained. 

Derek’s tail wagged as he swallowed every last drop. He licked up Stiles’ shivering body. He nosed at Stiles, huffing. 

“W-wha?” He blinked at him stupidly. He petted at Derek’s big head. 

Derek nipped at him, rocking his hips against him. 

“O-oh! You want me to…yeah I think I can…yeah…” It took Stiles a minute to sit up. “H-how do you want me?” His amber eyes were unfocused. 

Derek licked along his flushed cheek before rolling onto his back. 

“L-like that, OK.” He climbed onto shaky knees. He planted a sloppy kiss to the wolf’s muzzle, Derek woofed in approval. “I’ve never done this before. So umm…yeah I’m just gonna go for it…yeah…” Stiles pressed his hands against Derek’s barreled chest and scratched his way down. He bit his lip at the sight of the werewolf’s erection. 

Derek growled happily. He liked that Stiles was still innocent. The belly scratching was also nice. 

Like the rest of him it was essentially canine. Long and thick, swollen and red with blood. The head was large and tapered. 

Stiles bit his lip as he stared at it. “I can do this. I can’t believe I’m giving a wolf a blowjob. But I can do this.” He leaned in and slowly licked from base to tip. He licked all around him before swirling his tongue around the tapered head. 

The wolf bucked his hips up, tail wagging a bit. 

Stiles took that as encouragement. He took a breath before taking him into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, taking a little more in on each down stroke. He sucked and swirled his tongue. 

Derek growled and whined his pleasure. He knew he had to be careful, but he had to touch. 

The teen looked up as soft but strong hands palmed his head. The hands just held him as he continued to move his head. He hummed in pleasure and closed his eyes. He liked being held as he did something so intimate for his wolf. 

Stiles gasped as he was easily lifted and turned around. He ended up straddling the wolf’s chest. He caressed Derek’s inner thighs as he took him back into his mouth. 

Derek whined and palmed at Stiles ass cheeks before licking a hot strip between them. 

Stiles gasped loudly, Derek’s cock falling out of his mouth. He panted against Derek’s groin, moaning at the new sensation. 

Derek rumbled against him, whining at the taste. He licked at Stile’s hole a few times before pushing his tongue against it. 

Stiles keened, pushing back. 

Derek wiggled his tongue inside the eager boy, chasing the taste his craved. 

“D-derek!” His newly hard cock rubbed against the wolf’s chest as he eagerly pushed back. 

He growled pushing his tongue in deeper. He liked it when Stiles called his name. He wiggled and shoved his tongue in, eating the teen out and stretching him open. 

Stiles whimpered and flailed when Derek moved him. “N-no no! Derek no!” He slapped at the wolf’s forearms. 

Derek whined and cocked his head to the side, clearly confused. He could smell the teen’s arousal, could taste it even. 

Stiles panted up at him. “I-I can’t…not like that…I need to see y-you…”

Derek whimpered and licked his face. 

Stiles smiled a bit and pushed at his chest. “Lay back down.” 

The wolf huffed but did as he asked. He would humor his mate. 

The teen climbed back on top of him, kissing his muzzle. 

Derek licked his face, tail wagging. He gripped Stiles hips. 

Stiles took a deep breath. “OK. I can do this.” He reached back and grabbed a hold of Derek’s cock. He bit his lip as he lined the tip up with his hole and slowly pushed down. 

It was all Derek could do to not thrust up. Stiles was tight and hot and so good. 

Stiles whimpered and wiggled his way down. It hurt like hell but he didn’t stop until Derek was fully inside him. “J-just gimme…a min-minute…” He took a deep breath and shifted his weight a bit. Stiles put his hands on Derek’s chest and leaned up on his knees. He slowly lifted his weight up, Derek’s cock slipping out of him. When just the head was still in Stiles stopped and pushed back down, just as slow. 

Derek woofed in arousal. He kept still not wanting to hurt the teen. He wanted to flip him over and claim him properly. But he didn’t. He wanted this good for Stiles too. 

Stiles huffed as he slowly worked himself up and down Derek’s cock. His eyes widened and he moaned in surprise when something sent sparks shooting up his spine. He angled his hips to make that happen again. When it did Stiles nearly howled in pleasure. 

Derek growled and gripped Stiles’ hips. He couldn’t stay still any longer. He thrusted up roughly, causing the teen to bounce around. 

“W-wow! H-hold on there big guy!” Stiles hit at his chest. 

Derek growled but stilled his hips. 

Stiles smiled, his heart stuttering at the gesture of affection. If the wolf didn’t care about him Stiles would be a broken bleeding mess in the corner by now. He leaned up and placed a sloppy kiss on his muzzle. He hooked his feet under Derek’s back and gripped the fur on the broad chest. “Alright sourwolf have at me.” 

Derek licked across his mouth in an attempt at a kiss. He gripped the teen’s hips and slammed up into him. 

Stiles groaned and held on for the ride. He screamed when Derek hit his prostate. “A-ahh! D-derek! Right there! Oh fuck right there!” 

Derek made a pleased sound and pounded into the same spot over and over again. 

“Der-ek!” He moaned and whimpered loudly into the soft fur of Derek’s chest. He howled when he orgasmed all over that black fur. 

Derek howled, more than happy he could pleasure his mate. He thrusted into him roughly one last time, pushing deep inside him. His knot started to expand, locking him in place. 

“F-fuck Derek! Is that a knot? Oh fuck you have a knot.” Stiles moaned loudly, his hips jerking him into second orgasm. 

Derek howled even louder than before as his orgasm tore through him. 

Stiles collapsed on top of him, going completely boneless. “Fuck…that was awesome…”

Derek woofed in agreement, wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

“Mmmm…” Stiles nuzzled into his chest. “So soft…might take a nap…just a little one…wish you could kiss me…” 

The wolf licked his head fondly. Soon enough. He’d kiss him soon enough. 

~x~

When Stiles woke up he was snuggled against the most comfortable pillow he ever felt. He moaned and snuggled closer. 

The pillow chuckled and rubbed his back. 

“Nnnnh?” Stiles slowly blinked open his eyes. He was snuggled against Derek, half on top of him, in Derek’s really soft bed. 

Derek ducked his head and pressed his lips to Stiles’. 

“O-oh…kissing…” His whole face lit up. “We can kiss now. Since you have lips and not a furry muzzle. Don’t get me wrong I like the muzzle! But lips are much better for the kissing. Yeah…kissing…” Stiles eagerly pressed his lips to Derek’s. 

Derek grinned into the kiss and rolled on top of Stiles.


End file.
